Can't Stop Loving You
by MaroonGoddess
Summary: A Jewel is finished, a villain dead. In a world that seems perfect, something is bound to go wrong. Kagome has to choose whether to stay uneducated or finish her education. It seems easy unless the school is in America. KagInu
1. Part One: Kiss

_Summary: A jewel is finished, a villain dead. In a world that seems perfect something is bound to go wrong. Kagome has to make her decision: Continue life un-educated, or finish her education. It seems an easy decision; unless the school is in America. InuKag_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything related to InuYasha; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi solely. Shame, huh?_

**_Can't Stop Loving You  
By Maroon Goddess  
Song by Eddie Van Halen_**

_(Song lyrics taken down due to Ffnet's rules and regulations)_

_A/n: This story was taken down due to posting lyrics, so this is the re-post. If you have read this story before, you may want to re-read because I won't be updating for a while, and I am taking this opportunity to revise the chapters and some things will be changed. Nothing serious though._

* * *

Another normal day in the Feudal Era was just beginning to take place. The birds were waking, and chirping, the sun was coming over the mountains, Dew was beginning to dry up from the night before. A normal day. Well, as normal as it could be for a certain blooming couple. InuYasha, the handsome, silver haired inu-hanyou, and Kagome, the beautiful, slim, raven-haired girl from five hundred years in the future, who had fallen down a well in her shrine one day, and slowly fell in love with the dog demon. 

But InuYasha had had his eyes on another woman 53 years prior to this moment; Kikyou, the priestess that Kagome had been reincarnated as. But, in a fatal accident, Kikyou, who had been brought back from the tragic death three years ago, had been hit by Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, which had been the murder attack of choice during the final battle with their nemesis; Naraku.

Kikyou, thinking that she was powerful enough to finish off Naraku herself, wouldn't listen to Inuyasha, who was telling her to 'Move her ass or it's going with him'. He had no choice, though. Even thought he had already made up his mind on which woman he loved (Kagome), it still hurt to have to kill his former love with Naraku.

But, he carried out his words, and now it was all over. The jewel was almost complete, minus the shards in Kouga's legs, and the one in Kohaku's back. But, what can start out a normal day, can become completely berserk in a moments time. Kagome had some news that she had to tell the group, but it was going to be hard.

_'This is going to be hard. Maybe I should just leave, without word?'_ the raven-haired Kagome had internally-argued with herself about her decision as she walked from the well that separated her from the Feudal Era, and her love.

'_No. I have to at least tell InuYasha. He deserves to know.'_

She didn't notice as she almost walked into a tree trunk, an old one. A familiar one. But, an outstretched hand thrust towards her before she could hit it. She looked up and saw the beautiful amber orbs of the man that she had slowly fallen on love with over the past three years.

Although, he had never said anything yet, InuYasha was just as in love with Kagome, as she was with him, if not more.

Pulling her close to him, he embraced her and placed his face into her hair, and smelled her scent. Lavender-Vanilla. Yes, that was what she smelled of.

"You might want to watch where you're heading, or next time, you're going to break your nose walking into the tree," the inu-hanyou smart-alecky remarked. She blushed, at the sudden show of affection, not that she wasn't happy about it.

"S-sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." Kagome said as she felt the embrace tighten just a little.

_'Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought...'_

"I. . . InuYasha? I have to . . . tell you something. . ." she trailed off. Before he could ask what the problem was, she stopped him, "But, not here. I want to be somewhere else. Come with me please," she said as she entwined her fingers with his and led him to 'somewhere else'.

The place she brought him was a field. No, not a normal field, one you see every time you venture out of the busy part of a city. This field, it had sakura trees circling it, and all scattered around the middle were the petals of the blossoms scattered around with the wild flowers.

She walked him over to one of the trees, and sat down under it, motioning for him to follow. She closed her eyes and took a big breath, taking in the scent of all the blossoming flowers, of the little pond off to the side of the field, and the smell of the grass, mixed in with he flowers. She just sat there, breathing slowly, and listening to the sound of the birds sing, but today the bird's song was different. They sung almost a sad song. A sad one just for Kagome, because she had made a decision that would make her be unhappy for a good portion of the rest of her adolescence.

Waiting patiently, Inuyasha studied the girl that had fallen in love with him in the first year they met. Yes, he had fallen in love with her around the same time, but was way too stubborn and dense to realize what the feelings he had towards her had been.

Feeling that he had waited long enough, he rested his hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Kagome?" She could feel the tears suddenly brimming up in her eyes already.

"InuYasha. . . I, uh, I. . . ." she paused and took a deep breath, "I'm not getting far stuttering, am I?" she half asked, half commented, stupidly.

"Not. . . really," was his reply, not knowing much to say.

"Okay. . . We are done with the jewel shards, except for the ones with Kouga and Kohaku. And Naraku is dead, so I guess that we've pretty much accomplished everything here, haven't we?" Inuyasha slowly nodding his head.

"Your leaving me--us, aren't you? You've decided to go to your side of the well, huh?" she sat there; stunned that he would even think a thing. She opened her mouth to respond before she realized that she didn't have a clue what to say.

Her smile was supposed to be a re-assurance, but it came as more of a grimace and she got to her knees to look him in his eyes. She made her way over until she was straight in front of him, almost in-between his bent knees. His face tinged pink when he looked forward, straight into her breasts.

Fearing getting sat, he quickly looked back up into her eyes to see her grinning at him. Half because she wanted to see how far she could push him, she leaned forward, putting her elbows on his shoulders and one of her hands playing with one of his puppy ears. She smiled when his eyes widened and his face flushed dark.

"I'm not leaving _you_. . . You see. . . Since I've been in the feudal era, I've missed a lot of school. And I need to get caught up. There's this great school . . . in. . . . America, that helps students that are behind get back ahead in their work. It helps them through what they missed. And my principal, the person in charge of the school, was kind enough to get me a scholarship to the school! I would **really** like to go, and I think it will help me a great deal. The school is among the top 50 schools in the world.

"The thing is, I would have to go for two years, and only come back during summer and winter vacations." the young miko finished, and by the end, tears were threatening to streak down her face.

She hated crying, not because she got a little red in the face, or because she seemed weak, but mainly because Inuyasha hated it. He hated seeing her cry. And now that she had finished her tale, he had no idea of what to say. He wanted so badly to tell her that she couldn't go, that she had to stay there with him, so he could find the courage to tell her how much he really loved her, so that he could kiss her, embrace her, help her, heal her. To become one with her, to take the final step in their relationship, and to have pups with her, to have her and to hold her even after they both die off.

But, he couldn't say anything. He knew how much the 'scholarship' meant to her, and he wasn't going to take that away from her. He could tell that she had tried so hard to get caught up in her school work that she even stayed up in the middle of the night just to read a new section. She needed to finish her education, but he didn't think that two whole years away from her would bring him any sign of happiness. But, alas, it wasn't about him, it was about the loved, beautiful miko in his arms, and he could only say one thing.

"O... oh. Okay. . . But, do you will be… happy? Is it really going to help you?"

"If it doesn't help, then I'll leave. Simple as that. Though, it will be a lot of money for the plane rides, I think we could manage to give me a trip back if I don't like it. I really need this." she answered, tears still threatening to fall. He was about to spit out his usual 'Keh!' and leave it at that, but one sneaky tear slid down her face.

"Well. . . I guess. . . If this is what you want, then don't let me be the one to stop you. It seems pretty stupid to me but . . . I don't know what else to say."

_'Great, she's crying. Why can't I be just a little bit more of a pompous ass than I already am and demand she stay? Damn her tears to Hell!'_ that was what his mind thought, but his mouth and his mind were not on the same page that day.

"Oh. . . Okay. . . Then, you're going to let me go?"

"Keh. What, you think that I'm going to be able to stop you this time? You always seem to wiggle your way through every other time I tell you to stay," he answered, but the tone of his voice did no justice to his harsh words.

"When does this school start?" he asked, lifting her up off him and turning her around, quickly wiping his eyes.

"Well, it starts in a few weeks actually, so I might as well start packing as soon as I want to." turning around soon enough to see him put his arms down from his face.

_'Oh, no, was he just . . . crying? No, it's InuYasha, silly, he's too **tough** to cry,' she_ smiled at him and he stared back at her, his scowl down for once.

* * *

After a week of arrangements with the school, tears from Kagome and all the family and friends that she would be leaving, packing for her long trip to the United States (InuYasha still didn't know what it was), and saying goodbye to many people, Kagome was finally on her final walk to the well, the old well that would be bringing her five hundred years into the future, to her, as InuYasha thought (and secretly Kagome), doom.

When she reached the well, Inuyasha right by her side, she turned, looking into the beautiful, amber orbs that she loved so much. When she felt her eyes brim with tears, she turned away and faced the well.

"Well, I guess. . . I'm leaving now, Inuyasha." by this time, the tears were streaking down her cheeks, "Onegai, don't be afraid to come to my time and visit my family. Onegai, call me. I'm pretty sure you don't know how a phone works, but my mother will show you, and you can call me whenever you visit, and you can talk to me, as long as I'm not in class, or anything. Don't refrain from coming to the future, because I will surely be heartbroken if I don't h-hear fr-from you." By this time, she was positively sobbing. She couldn't get the words out, so she just stopped trying. She turned to face him, forcing a smile for his sake but not even trying to hide the tears.

"Kagome. . . I will come, probably spend a lot of time there; there's nothing to do here anyways. There's so many things that I want to say right now, but I don't know how to put them… But… I know one things for sure. . ." _'I love you.'_

He had just enough time to look into her eyes, before he thrust forward his face and captured her lips. I was not just a 'goodbye for a while' kiss as much as it was an 'I love you, but I can't voice it just yet' kind of kiss. He hoped she realized this.

Putting his hand behind her neck for more support, he deepened the kiss, licking her lips, and asking for entrance, She wasn't sure what would happen, or really what to do, but she trusted him, and parted her lips.

She felt as his tongue came into her mouth, searching every nook and cranny of her mouth, like a wild, rabid dog, which was hungry. He wanted more, but knew he couldn't, and shouldn't. The kiss coming to an end, he pulled away from her lips just far enough that they weren't quite touching, but she could feel his breaths on her lips.

Panting, she looked up into his eyes, finally seeing the pain from the whole ordeal of her new school. She grabbed his haori from the back and pulled him into an embrace, putting her ear next to his heart, and listened to the fast beating.

"InuYasha. . ."

"You should probably be going now…" he stated, pulling his arms around her in return.

"Yes, that would be wise. I will miss you." she paused, "Can you do me one last favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kiss me. . . Again. . ." She looked up at him with a timid look. He smiled down at her.

And complied.

* * *

_A/n_

_Sorry if this came up on any author alerts, but this will happen for the next ten chapters in the next, oh I dunno, two weeks or so until I finally start updating new chapters._

_P.s._

_This chapter has been fully revised so it doesn't look like I suck so much XD_


	2. Part Two: Flight

Can't Stop Loving You  
Part Two: Flight  
By Maroongoddess

* * *

Kagome jumped in her seat again, the loud rush of the airplanes coming and going from the air port jolting her from her peace. She looked out the gargantuous windows and watched as a plane headed for them and turned at the last moment, successfully scaring the wits out of her. 

_ "Flight number 867-097 is now boarding. I repeat, flight number 867-097 is now boarding, Tokyo International to Oakland International."  
_  
Kagome listened and hear the woman on the intercom repeat it all again. Repeat her flight number, time, date, city from, city to, which doors to enter, and repeat it once more in multiple languages. The 18 year old miko stood up, and looked down at the tired face of a certain hanyou that had insisted on coming with her, until her plane took off. She could only imagine why; he insisted that he came because he didn't 'trust' her so called airport, but deep down she liked to think that he would just miss her.

They had already waited at the said airport for more than five hours, the trip having been delayed practically every hour. By the time the third hour came, Inuyasha laid his head on Kagomes thigh across their chairs and gradually fallen asleep.

"Wake up, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, my flight is boarding, I have to go," she frowned when he didn't respond, and sighed, shaking him, "Onegai, wake up." she gave him one big shake and he opened his eyes suddenly, surprising the girl.

"Keh. I wasn't asleep, and I'm up now so shut up," she tried to glare at her but accidentally yawned instead and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He tried to keep him stature and glared at her once more when he was finished, but nonetheless got up and grasped her hand in one hand and her suitcases in the other. She didn't bring much, since she was going to buy her school uniform in the city.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Mrs. Higirashi, Souta, and Jii-chan, and Souta started walking over to Kagome's flight's doors. Kagome had been looking forward to going to the school, but she hadn't known how badly this day would hurt. If only Inuyasha hadn't given her that kiss, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to leave them, no, so hard to leave him. But, she had no regrets of that kiss, for it had been the happiest moment in her eighteen years of life. Oh, how she longed to never end that kiss, the one filled with so much love! But, alas, it had ended, and now she had reached the big glass doors currently boarding flight 867-097, Tokyo international to Oakland international.

The two, glass, old doors that would separate her and Inuyasha for two years, the two doors that kept them from loving each-other in ways that they knew neither of them were ready for (she blushed at that, and InuYasha gave her a look). But, she had to go. She had to pass through those vile doors or else this vast disaster would be for nothing.

As she took the last few meters of steps towards those doors, Inuyasha stopped and, having been holding her hand, made her jerk to a stop.

"Ouch, Inuyasha, wha-" she was cut off in mid-sentence by his lips, the ones she had only tasted briefly since that fateful day. Dropping his hand, she brought her hand up to his chest, and wrapped the other arm around his back.

Still locked in a loving kiss with Kagome, he brought his hand to her side, gradually sliding it down her back to her curvy waist, and resting it right above her bottom. He kissed her with so much passion, that she thought that her knees would collapse right from underneath her. He held her up just incase.

Pulling away from the kiss that seemed to last forever, Inuyasha embraced her tightly, as if afraid that if he were to let go, he'd lose her forever.

_'Not forever, just a few fucking years'_

Though, she wasn't complaining. Kagome was positively blushing, but she didn't care a bit, because she was so delighted to be kissed and embraced by the one person she loved the most, that she just closed her eyes, and kept her arms wrapped around him.

They were brought back to earth when they heard someone clear their throat at them, and turned toward the sound. Kagome grasped that is was the woman who was to take her ticket.

This woman who had spent the past, maybe, twenty years, pasting on her daily facat, and smiling at the individuals who constantly yelled at her, spit on her, talked in such a slur of an accent that she couldn't understand them, and, occasionally, the ones that smiled at her and thanked her for being there every day, maybe even until the sudden stop of her life.

Kagome was one of those people. One of the people that was happy to make someone smile, and so, not letting go of Inuyasha, she turned and smiled at the woman. She wore her daily outfit, but something about the woman made Kagome a little uneasy.

No, it wasn't because the woman, who had probably previously been a blonde, or maybe a redhead, had died her hair lightening green and purple streaks, nor was it the minuite holes in her nose, eyebrows, and lip from having to take out her piercings during work. No, it was nothing of the sort, Kagome believed in individuality. It was her eyes. They were green. No, blue--wait--now they were purple! Every-time Kagome glanced at the woman's eyes they seemed to change a different color, like a chrome car that drove down the street, passing all kinds of different colors and shapes. Could this be a youkai, Kagome wondered?

The miko, who was already late for her flight, ignored the woman's strange eyes and continued to rummage through her purse for her flight tickets. She got them out, signed the papers, and said a sad goodbye to her family, and once again kissing Inuyasha goodbye, hugging him, kissing him again, reminding him to call her, and telling him she'd miss him. Finally, after the long, tear-stained, love-filled, and stressful day, she stepped onto the platform and walked onto the airplane.

Taking a seat in the middle of the plane, and taking a window seat, she looked out to the airport that she had just left, and looked into the huge glass windows. In them she could see many people, but none she recognized. She heard the speakers telling her to buckle her seat-belts, obeyed, and glanced at the big windows again. She watched many families waving goodbye, and maybe even some waving hello to incoming planes, but the strangest sight was of a man, in all red, pushing through the crowds of people, obviously pissing some off, and getting to the front of the windows. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's plane and, having enhanced eyesight, picked out the one window that Kagome was currently looking out of, and waved, smiling, up at her. She waved back, getting a few weird looks from people watching her.

"Welcome to Tokyo International plane number 68. Please take your seats, buckle your seat-belts, and enjoy your flight. A flight attendant will be coming around every half hour with a tray of food, if anyone gets hungry, and tonight's movie-feature will be a Japanese anime, Sailor Moon; Hearts In Ice, please note that it is rated 13 and up. If you child is under the age of thirteen, then it would be wise not to have them watch it. Thank you for boarding with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay!"

The whole speech was repeated, but this time in English, then French, and a few other languages that Kagome didn't recognize. But, she didn't pay any attention to the speech at all. She was too busy watching as Inuyasha stopped waving, and just stared and smiled at her. Then she could see her mother walk over and ask him a question, saw him respond to her, and point to Kagome. Her mother and brother waved at her, but soon afterwards, her mother said something to Inuyasha and he stopped waving. The miko, tears now slowly leaking from her eyes, she saw her mother wave a shoo-ing hand towards her, signaling that she should get ready for lift-off. Obeying, Kagome turned around and unbuckled her seat-belt, got a few magazines from her bag that was above her head in the compartments, a cell-phone that her mother had ought her the past week, a container of peanuts, and last, but not least, she got out a framed photograph of her and Inuyasha.

They had been at a lake, just relaxing, feet in the wet sand, and Inuyasha came over and sat with her. Kagome had gotten a few pictures of them, but the one she like the most was one that Sango had sneaked one day that she brought a camera. They had been in the middle of a nice, sweet kiss, when Sango sneaked over to them and snapped a picture of them in the middle of the lip-lock. It was a funny picture though, because she had taken two, one right after the first, so the couple were still kissing, but both had their eyes on the camera, and were blushing.

Kagome chuckled as she realized that there was also a little trail of drool from a corner of her lips to a corner of his. She plopped back down in her seat and examined the picture, buckling her seat-belt. Soon after she looked out the window again to see Inuyasha still there, talking to her mother. She continued to watch him, and she saw him glance towards her, still speaking, as he held his hand up to her, lazily shaking it towards her. Kagome smiled, and blew him a kiss, and heard the engine blast up, and she felt a sudden surge as the plane began take off. She looked back one last time, just in time to see him get nudged in the ribs by souta (probably blushing profusely after), and Kagome's mother laughing at him soon after.

o 0.0 o

About an hour an a half after the flight took off, Kagome decided to watch the anime movie that was showing. She put on her earphones, pressed the button that had 'Cinema' printed by it, and looked towards the big-screen television that was currently showing the credits for the last showing of the movie. She watched as the credits rolled by Usagi and Mamoura, that were embracing each-other, and she very much wished that she were with Inuyasha right then.

_ 'Goodness, people would think that I am obsessed with him if they knew what I am constantly thinking about!' _She chuckled at herself, and received a strange look from the woman that was sitting a few seats away from her.

After the movie ended, she decided to take a nap, so she reclined the chair, accidentally sending the person-behind-her's food into their lap. Turning around and apologizing a hundred times, she finally turned around, thanking Kami that the person behind her was a nice woman, over a rude, middle-aged man that would've probably yelled at her, and embarrassed her. Suddenly realizing how tired she was, Kagome put her head back and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful and well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_  
_

_ ¹Footnote, 1 U.S. dollar is equal to 150 Yen, so the tickets would have been approximately $2,000. Sorry if this is not about the right amount, but I've only been on a plane twice, when I was five, and when I was eight, so I don't remember what had happened, let alone the price of it. (all I remember is playing with Lego's for some reason, hehe) _


	3. Part Three: D 27

When Kagome woke up, she found the nice old woman nudging her with her hand, asking if she were hungry. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to clear the images around her.

"Oh, yes. Did the flight attendant come around already?"

"Yes, but she said she'd come back for you if you were hungry," the old woman said with a smile. She was a nice old woman, gray-white hair, and obvious dentures. She turned away, and looked down the hallway to see the woman that had interrupted her and InuYasha at the gates, and had taken her tickets from her. In her hands was the food cart, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why she was on the plane.

When she got over to Kagome, the miko ordered herself lunch and observed the flight attendant while she served another person their lunch.

"Excuse me," Kagome called to the attendant before she could walk away from her, "Weren't you at the gates before?" the attendant turned her gaze to her, not surprised that she'd recognized her from the other attendants.

She smiled a bit, "Yes, they didn't have enough attendants on this plane, so I swapped jobs." she said before continuing down the hallway. Kagome watched her walk away, and could have sworn she saw the end of a tail flick under her skirt. But, Kagome ignored it and turned around thinking that she was imagining things, and ate her lunch.

o 0.0 o

Finally, after a fourteen and one half hour plane trip, and one stop to switch planes, Kagome had made it to Oakland, California. It felt weird, being around all these people that she didn't know, and also that they were all speaking different languages. People were running up and down the hallways, jumping up and hugging missed people, kissing them, saying how much they missed them. But, more than a feeling of being weird. She felt lonely. She knew no one here, and she didn't know what to do.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder, and turned around. Behind her, amongst many other people, was a woman in red. All red, she had a red blouse on, with a red scarf around her neck. On her legs was a knee-length skirt, that had red plaid lined on it, she had red tights on, and on her feet were red stilettos. What was, in Kagome's opinion, the strangest thing on her, though, was her dark red lipstick and dark red eye shadow, along with light red eyeliner, and red mascara.

'Wow, someone really needs to introduce her to the magic's of brown and black eye makeup.' Kagome thought to herself, but still smiled at her.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" asked the woman in red. Obviously Japanese was foreign to her because she had a very thick accent, but Kagome understood her, nonetheless. "Yes, I am Kagome. Who are you?" she spoke back in Japanese. The woman smiled and stuck her hand out for Kagome to shake, she obliged as the woman answered:

"I am Mrs. Bellna, the principal at Carnuba High. I hope your flight went well. If you will please come with me, I will drive you to our school" Mrs. Bellna told the nervous miko. Kagome watched her walk away towards the main entrance and she wondered whether to trust her or not. She had never met this woman before and her mother had always told her to not talk to strangers, adn this woman had to be one of the strangest people she had ever met. But, nonetheless, Kagome followed the red woman.

She lead Kagome out the doors of the airport, and into it's busy, and very large, parking lot. They walked for what seemed like forever, all the way to the other side of the parking lot. Her new principal stopped at a green SUV, and unlocked the door. Kagome wondered why it wasn't red.

"This is mine. I'll open the trunk for you to put your stuff into," she told Kagome. The young woman just stood there confused, when the principle realized that she spoke English. The woman in red opened the back and pointed from Kagome's suitcases to the trunk. Kagome sheepishly put her things in the back and stepped away. She already felt stupid. Great.

She shut the trunk, and went over to Kagome's side of the vehicle and opened the front door for her. Kagome got in and shut the door, buckling yet another seat-belt.

o 0.0 o

The trip home from the airport was a lonely one for Inuyasha. Along the way, Kagome's mother tried to have a conversation with him a few times, but he'd just answer in short sentences and stare out the window.

_'Two years with-out Kagome. I can do this. I can do this. Man, this sucks ass! I miss her already, and I just saw her an hour ago! Stupid bitch, ruining my life,'_ he mentally kicked himself for thinking that and had a very strong urge to strangle Kagome's mother until she agreed to take him to Kagome. _'Whoa, bad idea, dumbass.'_

One they were back at the shrine, Inuyasha immediately went up to Kagome's room and thumped down on her bed, face first, inhaling her scent. He turned on his side, and looked at the clock. 12:36 AM. Flipping over onto his stomach, he closed his eyes and feel into sleep. When he woke up, he immediately looked over at the clock, it was 2:28 PM. Holy Shit. Fourteen hours.

_'Maybe I should sleep in her bed more often, helps me sleep I guess. Whoa, bad idea **again**, dumb-shit. What would her mother think?'_ he thought to himself as he sat up in the bed and stretched his arms, then got up from his stretch and walked down the stairs outside of Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha! Good morning sleepyhead! I don't think I've ever met someone that can sleep until two o' clock in the afternoon! My my. Would you like some ramen?" Mrs. Higurashi spat at him as soon as he entered the living room.

_'Holy shit, too cheery.'_ "Uhh. . . Sure." he said a bit too hesitantely. He turned around and flopped down onto the couch, resting his head on his arm as he took the remote, and turned on the 'tele-vishun' as Kagome had showed him.

". . . urrently 78 degrees outside in mid-Tokyo, a little lower than usual, but warm nonetheless, and a mild breeze coming in from the West. For tomorrows forecas-. . . I love you, you lov- . . ." Inuyasha flipped through the channels, nearly jumping out of his seat when turned it to Barney. Ready to jump from his seat, he flipped it again, "Please, you can't go, Enriqé, please. Don't leave me just for some stupid job in South America, please stay here, in Spain, with me. I lov- . . ." Inuyasha changed it, suddenly angered with himself, for not telling Kagome to stay. Stay with him. Where she belonged.

"Fucking school," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha? I'm going to call Kagome now, would you like to talk to her?" at this, he sprung up from his seat, nodded, and followed her into the hallway, where the phone was.

o 0.0 o

The drive to the school was a long one, because Kagome was very nervous, and the woman next to her kept going on and on about her life, and about the school, and the uniforms they wore, and many other things that Kagome was not interested in at all. Kagome watched out the window as they went over a bridge, looking down at the boats that went underneath them, and looked out to see an island, that the principal said used to be a jail. Kagome watched it for a while, then went on to looking out the front window. She was about to ask how much longer until they got to the school, when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. Oh, hello mama. . . . . Yes . . . . Yes, I am with her right now, she's bringing me to the school. . . . Mrs. Bellna. . . . Oh, yes please. Thank you!"

Kagome waited until she heard a male voice, "Hello?" Inuyasha asked, a litle loud and uncertain to how a phone worked. "Hey! How are you? And you don't have to be so loud. Talk normal," Kagome answered lightly.

"Uh fine. You?"

"Tired, the plane ride was wa-ay too long."

"Well, you coulda just stayed here and it wouldn't have been so long."

"Oh, come on, why are you giving me greif now?" she answered, a little hurt.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and continued, "I can barely hear you, your voice keeps going and then shutting off. What's goin on?"

"It's because I'm on a cell phone, I can call you back when I get to my school, okay? It'll be, uh..." Kagome turned and asked how much longer until she reached the school.

"About 15-20 minutes." she replied, and Kagome sighed, relieved, wanting a bed to be able to sleep on.

"15-20 minutes. Would you like me to call you back when I get there?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Sure. I guess. . . I'll talk to you then."

"Okay, Sayonara."

Kagome clicked the frog covered cell phone off, and put is back into her pocket, feeling alone. . . again.

When they finally got to the school, it took the young onna's breath away. Right smack-dab in the middle of the yard was a sign of events being scheduled, vines grasping to it's ledges. Many sakura tree's circled the school, which, itself was the most amazing part. From what Kagome could see, there were three parts to the school. The dorms, the Gymnasium, and the classes. There was even an outside stage for performances. Mrs. Bellna led, carrying one of her suitcases with her, Kagome to the main office. Sports trophies, band performances, students, and teachers and principal's faces' all up in pictures, framed, and hanging onto the wall, perfectly.

'Wow, it's all so. . . clean. . . I don't think I can do this. But I have to try, or I'm going to fail as a woman. In my world at least, I'm sure Inuyasha would still allow me in the feudal era if I was as dumb as a rock.' the miko thought, as she walked up to the assistant at the desk, and started to fill out papers. She could barely pay attention to what the joshi at the desk was saying to her.

". . . and will you be playing any sports?" she asked Kagome.

'Sports. . . sports. . .' it went in one ear and out the other a few time before remembering she was going to play volleyball. And, according to her brother, she had to play rugby, Souta's new obsession.

"Ah, yes. I will play-" "Then you need to have a physical. Where did you say you lived, Korea? Or Cambodia? Do you have any allergies? Do you take any medication that we should know about. You should tell us of any medication you take, besides the normal over-the-counter stuff you get at Longs, and such." All at once, the joshi stopped, expecting Kagome to remember all of the questions.

"Uhhh. . . I live in Japan. I am allergic to dust, and no, I don't take medication."

"Okay, you shouldn't worry about dust here." and then, after that sentence, the woman gave the scariest, loudest, creepiest laugh Kagome had ever heard.

'How, oh, how am I going to get through this!'

After Kagome was done signing all the papers, the joshi at the desk got up and showed Kagome where everything in the office was, and then brought her up to the dorms.

She led Kagome to D-27.

It was a mildly large five room dorm, and the first thing she noticed was the song "Champagne" by Sugarcult, blasting from the living room.  
There was a light-blue tiled kitchenette, with a fridge, sink, pantries, and a microwave-oven.

A bathroom, also blue, with a toilet, bathtub/shower, sink, and small window up in the corner.

The living room, which was a mess, thanks to her roommate, of which she didn't even know yet, and whom was sleeping, sprawled out on the couch, droll and all. There was a desk in the far right corner, with a computer on top of it, and next to it was the radio that now "She's the Blade" was playing from. The assistant joshi walked over and turned down the volume, and walked over to the girl on the couch.

Shaking her, she said, "Carol, Carol Anne! Wake up!" the onna grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and flung it over her head. A muffled "Lemme go back to sleeeeep" was heard from the pillow.

"Kagome Higurashi, this is Carol Anne Flowers. She will be your roommate from now on. . . Have fun!" with that she dropped Kagome's bags and left the room.


	4. Part Four: Dorm

Can't Stop Loving You  
Part Four: Dorm  
By MaroonGoddess

* * *

Kagome took in the full image of this new, and quite. . . punk, looking girl. She had on a Green Day shirt, with some weird flower in a pot underneath the words "Green Day", black pants with strange contraptions all over them, most lacy or polka dotted. Converse, purple and black checkered, for shoes, and, the strangest thing out of all, was her hair. Kagome couldn't place the right word for it. It was shorter than her shoulders, and it was, from what she could see, originally brown, but had been dyed red streaks. The bangs were also strange, they went in a sort of 'swoop', from her forehead in the right side, and down to her ear in a slant on the left side. A strange looking girl at first, but it wasn't a bad look. Kagome decided to be the first to speak.

"Um. . . Hello. My name is Kagome. I will be sleeping with you. " Carol gave her a funny look at that sentence, but after hearing how much of an accent she had, she obviously was new at english.

Kagome had been practicing her english with Inuyasha, not that he helped at all, besides distracting her, but was still not very good at it. She had to stick with the basics for now.

"Oh, Hi! Your my new roommate, I presume? Cool, your room is the one next to the bathroom, and mine's the one next to it. Would you like me to help you with your bags?" she asked, in an abnormally loud voice, as most people would do to a foreign student.

"Iie. . . Um. . . I mean no, thanks. I've got them," Kagome said in english, and picked up her bags, suddenly feeling very tired.

Kagome hauled her bags into the room, that was empty minus a bed, desk, and window. Opening her bags, the first thing she got out was the picture of her and Inuyasha. She set it on the desk, stared at it for a moment, and then started to unpack her bags. Mounds of clothes, hairbrushes, a hair curler, a hair straightener, hair dryer, hair spray, a bag of makeup, 'You don't need that makeup stuff, Kagome. Your beautiful as is. ' Inuyasha had said so many times before when she'd found some other item of makeup to add to her bags.

Smiling as she though of that memory, she remembered that she was supposed to call Inuyasha back when she got home. Stretching, she got up from her seat on her bed and walked over to Carol, who was, at the moment, chugging a carton of milk.

"Excuse me, Carol? Where is the phone?" she asked the girl who currently had a white mustache. She wiped her face and and pointed to the corner of the living room. On a red desk in the corner, edges engraved with the Chinese symbols meaning "unique", "loud", and "polite", sat the phone, practically clinging for dear life onto the desk. Kagome walked over to it fast, as if if she didn't hurry it would fall.

She Picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Bleep, bleep, bleep, ble-

Kagome hung up the phone, remembering that she forgot the area code, and tried again.  
Brrrring, brrring, brrring, brri-

"Hello?" Kagome heard Souta's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey little bro! What have you been up to?" Kagome asked, happy to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey sis, nothin' much. You fitting in with your new school?"

"I just got to my room. My roommate's name is Carol, and she's very nice. "

"Uh, cool. . . " he paused, an awkward silence between them.

"Wanna talk to Mom or Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Sure, whomever's closest I guess. "

"Uh. . . Well, Inuyasha's practically looming over my shoulder, so I guess he wins. Here ya go. Bye, Kagome. "

"Buh bye, Souta. "

". . . Hello?"

Kagome smiled as she heard his voice again.

o 0.0 o

Inuyasha hung up the phone with a sigh. 'I never knew that I could miss someone so much when I had seen them just one day ago. Kagome. . . I hope you come home soon. ' Inuyasha thought as he walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Every step seemed to creak in sorrow for him as he though of the woman that was his weakness, and his strength. The door to her room opened easier for him, as though knowing that he was tired and weak from missing her. Weak? No, that wasn't the right word. Weakness was also the wrong word to describe Kagome as. Really, she was more his strength than his weakness. The flame to the fire that lit up the cave of darkness that had slowly consumed his heart from torture and sorrow in the many long years of his life. Until Kikyo, he had though that he had nothing. And then, when he met Kagome, he realized that he hadn't. Not even Kikyo was something or someone that could heal the wounds of his heart. but Kagome could, and Kagome did, or was in the process of. What saddened him, though, was the fact that now his flame was gone, and so his fire went out. He realized that now, for the next two years, the only way to find happiness was the short vacations that the two could spend together twice a year.

Inuyasha growled at himself, looking into Kagome's mirror, scowling at the look of disgust on his face, directed at himself.

"Stupid, stupid! Why are you so stupid? Why couldn't you tell her no, once, just once. And now, because of your stupid mistake, you lost 'er. And now, your going crazy, talking to your self. Again. Like you did. . . Back then. . . When any villager that saw you would beat you and you would have to lie to your own mother. And now, you lie to the woman you love, telling her that your okay with her leaving. " he paused. ". . love. . . I - I do love her. More that Kikyo. More. . . more than anything else in the world. " he paused again, looking himself straight in the eye, angry again. "And you couldn't even keep her here long enough to tell her that, Baka!" by the end of his sentence, he was yelling, and gripping the wood on the counter so hard it was almost screaming in pain. Finished glaring at himself, he turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi, who had made her way in to see what all the yelling was about.

One look at her confused face and he turned away.

"Uh. . . Please, don't even ask. " he said, and a few seconds later he was shot out the window and down the well.

o 0.0 o

Kagome sighed as she set the phone back on the hook. How she missed him, already. 'Can't help but wonder if he feels the same, huh, Kagome?'

Walking out of the room, she turned down the brown, worn hallway, and went back to the office, where she ran into the principal, literally.

"Well, hello Kagome. How has everything been going? Do you have any questions?" she asked the girl, who was currently trying to focus her vision.

"E-every-thing's going pretty good. Um, I would like to know my class schedule, though. Could you tell me where to get it?" she asked, looking up at the principal, once again, clad in red. The principal smiled at her, and Kagome got an eerie feeling when she looked at the young miko. She led Kagome down another hallway next to the desk in the office, and into a room that had a sign above the door. 'Counselor' was written on the sign. They walked into the room, and Mrs. Bellna tapped on the shoulder of a red-headed woman.

"Hello, Marcy, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here and needs her schedule. Could you help her out, I have to go to a meeting. Tha-anks," she said as she walked out of the room, lengthening out the 'thanks' she gave the new counselor.

Kagome looked at 'Marcy' when she began to talk to her. "Hello, Kagome. I'm Mrs. Chamberlin, I'll be your new counselor. How are you today?" she asked politely. She was a very nice woman, with red, curly hair pushed up in a messy bun. She looked to be in her early to mid. forty's. She had a normal, white blouse on, and a pale-green skirt that went down to her ankles. She was defiantly American, and her smiled seemed to calm Kagome. She knew from the first sight of her that she was a good woman, a trustworthy one.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine today," she replied as she sat down, "How are you?" she asked, being polite.

The woman smiled as she turned to her desk drawer, looking through file upon file. "Oh, I'm doing great today, thank you for asking," she replied as she looked through the files, still, mumbling last names as she filtered through more and more files that seemed to never end. "Ah, here we go, Higurashi, Kagome. From Japan, I see. . . Female, eighteen years old, and. . . Many sicknesses. Wow, that's a lot of sicknesses in three years. So, have you gotten over your sicknesses yet, or will you still be frequently out of class?" she asked as she looked back up at the young Japanese woman. Kagome flinched, not really knowing what she was supposed to say. Would she just, for some reason, miraculously get over her sicknesses? 'I guess that's the only thing I can say, because I have no reason to stay from school anymore,' she though it over, and decided that that was the only way to go.

"I've gotten better over the past few months, and my doctor had me on a medication to help my immune system, so I think my sickness-streak has ended," she replied, still thinking that her answer was weak, but the woman smiled and nodded her head in understanding as she put the file back, but not before grabbing a lone, blue paper. She handed it to Kagome, and she looked at it with curiosity.

"It's you schedule. See, first period you have History, second you have Gym, then break, you get a half hour. Then third, you have Language Arts, then your elective, you can choose you electives in a few days, then Science, then Algebra II," the woman told her as she pointed to the words on the paper. One side of the paper was in english, and the other was in Hiragana, thankfully. "Well, I think that's it," she said as she handed Kagome another paper, this time pink, "This is your electives sheet. Fill it out and give it to the woman at the front desk by Monday, and, if your playing sports, you can go to the nurse anytime on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, and from noon until three on Saturdays. Thanks for coming today, Kagome. You can leave, unless you have anymore questions," she finally ended, as she stood up and opened the door for the young miko.

"No, I don't think I have anymore questions. Thank you very much, Mrs. Chamberlin," Kagome said, and got up and strode out of the room, flashing a bright smile to the woman before walking down the hallway and down to the nurses office.

* * *

_A.n: _  
_I hate this chapter. With a passion, and I don't know why. It just bores me; sorry if it bores you too but it's just one of those filler chapters that are essintial to the story. Gomen._

_ -MG_


End file.
